Once Upon a Troubadour
by randomle26
Summary: [AU NIGHTWING/RAVEN ROMANCE; TIM/RAVEN BROTHER & SISTER RELATIONSHIP] "Robin," Raven said, using his old nickname, "You changed. I don't think it's for the better. You used to treat your staff with kindness. The idea of murder or homicide would make you cringe. Now, it doesn't matter as long as you claim what you want. What happened to the prince I knew? Where is my friend?"


**AN: Here's a one shot that I hope you enjoy (please ignore the errors). It's really AU/purposefully OOC and really random.**

**BTW, even though this is a BIBLICAL fic, I don't really know the language they would use, so it might seem odd for it to sound really modern. Also, the ranks of the soldiers are modernized as well.**

**Song Inspiration: ONCE UPON A TROUBADOUR by Nightwish**

* * *

_The stories long-forgotten we still know__  
__Performing our skills wherever we go__  
__I end my story as I receive a kiss_

* * *

"Your highness, please wake up."

Prince Richard's eyes woke to the familiar sound of his maid. He lifted his head from his pillow to turn and see Karen holding a breakfast tray. Richard groaned, "What is it _now_?"

Karen nervously replied, "King Bruce would asked that you finish your breakfast before you spar with the guards." Richard closed his eyes in frustration, "Thank you, Karen. Leave the tray." Karen followed his instructions and left as fast as she could, doing her best not to upset the Prince as she left.

Richard was not a brat per se- often coming off as arrogant and pigheaded to some villagers- but he wasn't the noblest prince. He wasn't harsh with the castle staff but he wouldn't (necessarily) treat them as equals. When he fought, he fought thinking about protecting his people _and_ his rep. Really the list of contradicting characteristics could go on.

Finishing breakfast, Richard headed to the courtyard to meet with the king. "Who shall I be sparring with today, father?" he asked. The king smiled at his oldest son, "You will be sparring with Colonel Connor."

Richard pursed his lips, "I've sparred with Conner before." Bruce shrugged, not bothered by the prince's comment, "You've sparred with all of them before, Richard." With a sigh, Richard answered, "I haven't sparred with the _Major_ in a while." Bruce rubbed his chin, "If you would like to do so, you'll find the Major at the stables." Bidding goodbye, Richard headed to the stables tired of the goose chase.

Upon entering the Stables, he found the Major hanging a horse's saddle. Richard greeted friendly, "Morning Major Roth." Richard found it appropriate to be kind to his soldiers.

Major Roth turned her head towards the prince and asked in a monotone voice, "Is their something I can help you with, your highness?"

A tired Richard sighed, "We can skip the formalities, Raven." _Raven_ raised an eyebrow, "That's not an answer to my question." He leaned against the stable, "Always sarcastic as ever." The corners of her lips twitched slightly, "You've known me my whole life, your highness. You shouldn't expect anything less."

Raven Roth was the first woman to ever be in the royal army- let alone to hold such a high ranking. Having originated as a maid at the castle, the Azarathian was enlisted in the army when King Bruce saw her defending herself against hoodlum soldiers (who no longer held their positions as soldiers). Her strange defense system got her in, but many shunned her because she was a woman soldier (and because she refused to teach anyone her skills).

Richard had known Raven ever since he was a child. She was his oldest- and only _true_- friend.

"Why won't you spar with me anymore?" he asked, his face turning stoic. Raven's expression remained impassive like her voice, "You don't spar fair." Raven was also the only one to be _completely_ honest with the future king.

Richard asked, "What do you mean?" She sighed and crossed her arms across her torso, "Do not think of me as an idiot, Richard. We spar, you throw a tantrum if you don't win or you gloat excessively when you do win."

He narrowed his eyebrows at her, "I don't throw tantrums." Raven seemed not to hear that comment, "You're not the Richard I know."

Raven proceeded to step out of the stable when Richard grabbed her gloved hand and said, "We're not finished talking." With a growl, Raven turned around and pulled her hand out of his, "I have nothing left to say, your _highness_."

"Well I do," he said, "What did you mean when you said I wasn't the Richard you _know_?" Raven shook her head, "I can explain it with words, but it won't make a difference." He laughed, slightly humored, "Try." She clenched her hands into fists, "You're not the same."

"That's not explaining, Raven, that's repeating," he pointed out matter of factly. She huffed, "You became an arrogant brat ever since the first time you captured the Jump village." Richard raised his eyebrows at his first _accomplishment_ at age 13. He shook his head, "Claiming a village is no crime."

She shook her head again, "You destroyed the village. You rampaged through the town, setting fire to everything in your path, sometimes literally. That's not what a prince- a _future_ king- does!"

He walked closer to her, the two practically nose to nose, "Watch your tone, Raven." Raven was unmoved by his facial expressions- one reason Richard liked her, "Will you behead me like you do so many now?" Richard let out an animalistic growl.

The harshness, and the disappointment, in her eyes hadn't faltered and he felt hurt that she was looking at her this way. Raven was always there for him. To have her disappointed let out butterflies in his stomach.

"_Robin,_" she said, using his old nickname, "You changed. I don't think it's for the better. You used to treat your staff with kindness. The idea of murder or homicide would make you cringe. Now, it doesn't matter as long as _you _claim what you want. What happened to the prince I knew? Where is that man? Where is my friend?"

Richard stared into her amethyst eyes, "I'm still here." She shook her head in disagreement, "I don't know if that's true. He's here, yes, but he's not in front of me."

Richard put his hand on Raven's face, causing her to flinch slightly. She removed his hand from her skin and he pouted at the Major, "Are you that ashamed of me, old friend?"

"Maybe," she answered honestly with more emotion(still holding his hand), "But I believe you will change. Robin knows when he needs to turn back from the darkness." "I'm not Robin anymore," Richard said. She nodded, "I know. The villagers call you 'Nightwing' now."

When Raven attempted to reach behind him and grab her cloak, Richard took the opportunity to grab her hands. Holding her pale arm, he pulled the Major closer to his firm chest. Raven blushed slightly, feeling the well-deserved muscles underneath the fabrics that covered his skin.

Richard ran a hand through her purple hair, "How can I make it up to you, Raven?" She exhaled, obviously pained, "We can't."

He chuckled, "You always say that." She shook her head, "Robin…we can't anymore." Now his expression turned hurt and serious, "Who says? I am the prince after all, the soon-to-be king." She gave him a small smile, "We're not children anymore. We can't mess around."

The mutual feelings they shared had become obvious when they were younger, and had continued to grow with age. Sometimes, when Raven was not training with Lieutenant Harper or when Richard wasn't touring the villages, the pair would escape (location never a worry) for small moments of passion together. Richard would forget that he wasn't _supposed_ to be with a soldier and Raven would forget that he would soon be betrothed to any princess that would have him.

"I just want to show you that _I_ am the same Richard, I am _your_ Robin," he reasoned. She bite her lower lip, "You're not _my_ Robin." He laughed and took her hand, putting it on his face. With a sincere smile, he said, "I'll always be your Robin." Looking at the man in front of her, _this_ was the Richard she knew.

But unfortunately, Raven having a high army rank always meant she had to be aware of her surroundings. She simply reminded, "You're meeting Princess Barbara today." The prince frowned, "And?" She pulled away from him and fastened her blue cloak around her shoulders, "And I have to escort you. So please, _your highness_, let the king know you're ready to leave."

Richard shook his head, "I don't know why he needs _you_ to be escorting me. He should know that you have more important things to do." She chuckled lightly, "I think your father wants to remind _me_ that you're a prince. I've always suspected he knew about us."

Richard and Raven began walking out of the stable, both appearing as if they were angry or tired. Raven commented, "Have you prepared the offering to her?" Richard sighed, "Yes, Tim even helped."

Raven raised an eyebrow at the prince, "He finally spends time with his little brother?" Richard glared at her, "What do you mean by 'finally'?" He also swore she muttered something about him being hard of hearing.

"You don't spend time with your brother. He's almost 15, meaning he's going to begin his training. Don't you want to start helping him train?" Richard shook his head, "I don't have time. Taos is in the clear now that the Reach kingdom gave it up."

Raven huffed, her tone turning monotone when she said, "Of course, your highness." With that, the Major stomped off.

* * *

King Bruce stood straight and strong in front of the sitting King James, and his daughter Princess Barbara. Behind him was Prince Richard, the emotion on his face undefined. Raven turned her head to look at the prince's younger brother. Poor Tim looked almost as uncomfortable as she did.

"King James, my son, Prince Richard- prince of the Gotham kingdom, would like your blessing to a marriage with your daughter. Together in unity, our kingdoms will be unstoppable," announced King Bruce.

King James rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "And was the Prince have to offer?" The king turned to Raven expectedly. Raven stepped up, kneeling on her boots, and lifted a package towards the opposite royals, "Prince Richard offers the princess a dress entirely made of the finest silk."

Princess Barbara raised an eyebrow, "And he can't give it himself?" Raven chuckled inwardly and said, "It is a tradition in Gotham to have the highest ranking military general offer the gift- a sign that the army shall be dedicated to it's allies."

Barbara gasped, "The highest ranking officer is a _girl_?" Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Raven answered, "Woman, your highness." (1)

"Raven is a fighter like no other," defended Richard, "Her strength and control rivals anyone." Raven gritted through her teeth, "Of course not like our _humble_ prince."

Barbara smiled and turned to her father, "I accept the marriage to Nightwing, Father." King James smiled, "As do I. Gotham is large with impressive strategies for imperialism. Tonight, my daughter will spend one night at the castle. If the kingdom is to her liking, a marriage will happen!"

* * *

As much as Richard wanted to listen to Barbara's plans for their wedding, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the Major. Sure he used to do it all the time, but now when he looked at her, he wasn't raving with excitement.

Sure Richard had met plenty of princesses that were ready to marry him (most were smitten but that was all) but something about this one seemed so real. And Raven was on her black stallion, feeling the same way. She knew, at some point, she would actually lose Richard to a wealthy and beautiful princess, she just didn't think it would be today.

Interrupting her thoughts, the horse suddenly stopped moving it's hooves along the pathway. Raven frowned and asked the horse, "What's wrong boy?" The horse neighed in response.

Richard galloped towards Raven, Barbara tightening the grip on his waist, "Major Roth, is there a problem?" Raven didn't answer but looked back to check on the king and the younger prince. She turned to the faces of Lieutenant Victor and Lieutenant Kaldur, silently asking them if there is any trouble. Good thing she did so because it was less never racking when she heard Kaldur scream, "Major Roth, in front of you!" It had become obvious to her horse that there was a terrorist attack on the royals.

Not bothering to look in front of her, Raven hopped off her horse and turned to the two soldiers, "Get them out of here, now!" Raven grabbed her own weapon from her saddle and slapped the horse's ass to lead the way.

Soon Kaldur was leading King Bruce and Prince Tim out of the way. Victor grabbed the reigns of the Major's horse and attempted to multi task by leading Prince Richard out as well.

Raven glared into the cat-like mask of her opponent. It was no surprise to her that the Reach's clan was after the royals. Without hesitation, Raven attacked Tigress- an assassin and the obvious leader of the terrorists. Tigress tried hitting Raven with her right hook, but Raven quickly ducked and slid on her knees against the road. She turned to face her enemy and let out a small growl. Tigress grabbed a knife and ran towards Raven, aiming for either her neck or arm. Raven easily blocked the girl's knife with her own weapon. Unfortunately, Tigress easily put her weight on her knife, forcing Raven to kneel on the road. But as always, Raven ran battle strategies through her head, remembered to stay in control, and acted on what she thought was best. A simple kick in the ankle would take Tigress down.

Richard pulled on the reins of his steed and looked over his shoulder at his old friend. "Richard," cried Barbara, "we have to keep going!" He felt conflicted: did he keep up his appearance and let Raven fight alone (and ignore the jabbing guilt as he watched others try to attack her from behind) or did he go back and help the woman he loved dearly?

"I can't leave her alone," Richard decided. He turned his head to Lieutenant Kaldur, "Keep the princess safe, that is your priority!" He proceeded to get off his horse until…

"Tim!" Listening in the direction of his father's voice, Richard's eyes watched his younger brother run towards Raven and the terrorists.

Tim stole the sword off his father's belt and ran to Raven's side. As Raven finally planted Tigress on the ground, a black-suited attacker came her way. She back-flipped in front of him, purposefully using her feet to hit his face. Tim used his sword to block another weapon coming at him and kicked his aggressor in the stomach. Raven launched into a series of complicated flips and kicks as she defended Tim against any other enemies approaching the prince's back.

With one final kick, every one of the terrorists were down. Of course, Tigress was trained for these situations. Taking a new weapon, ironically made from an apothecary, Tigress was able to form gas allowing her and her troops the perfect escape.

Stopping her coughs, she put her hand on Tim's shoulder, "Are you all right your highness?" The boy nodded, "Are you?" She chuckled at the young one, "You don't need to worry about me."

* * *

"You're soldiers have proved to be strong," Barbara commented, "That shows how strong _our_ kingdom will be."

Richard chewed slowly on a piece of meat, contemplating whether or not he should respond. He couldn't seem to get the attack out of his head. Raven and Tim fought as if they'd done it before and it bothered him. And it reminded him of the way _they_ used to spar. Was it odd that he didn't like that his pastime memory was easily replicated with someone else?

Barbara noticed Richard wasn't responding and turned to Raven, "I must say, you've impressed me, Major Roth. How did you learn to fight like that?" Looking up from her plate, Raven modestly said, "It was nothing, your majesty, I was just defending my king."

"You are from Azarath," Barbara continued, "Azarathians are peaceful and pacifists aren't they?" Raven nodded, "That doesn't mean we don't know how to defend ourselves."

Barbara laughed, "Well hopefully no one will attack when it comes to the wedding." Raven then became silent and went back to staring at her food.

Realizing she no longer had an appetite, Raven picked up her plate and headed to the kitchen. She was halted by Barbara again, "Aren't the maids going to pick that up?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, your highness?" Barbara tilted her head, "Royals have servants. They'll pick the plate up for you." Raven shook her head and simply said, "I'm sorry, your highness, but I'm not royal. My rank as a military officer shouldn't give me special treatment either. So I'll clean the plate myself, thank you very much."

"I'll go with you," a voice spoke out. Many were surprised that it was the young Prince Tim. He came walking towards Major Raven with his own plates, "I would like to ask the major a question."

Raven shrugged, acting as if this were normal and ignoring the shocked faces of the others at the table, "Yes, your highness."

Entering the kitchen, the chef- Alfred- walked up and tried to take her plate from her hands, "I told you I shall clean it, Miss Raven." Raven laughed, already knowing how the argument was going to turn out, "I know you can, Alfred, but I prefer to do it myself."

the elder man peered over her shoulder, "Miss Raven, did you bring in a _royal_ to wash it himself? You're going to get yourself killed!" Tim quickly put his hands up after placing the plate in the sink, "Don't be mad at her, I am here by choice." Alfred's expression didn't falter, "If you say so, your highness."

When Alfred turned his back, Raven took Tim out of the kitchen towards the maid's courtyard. Raven used this place as a training area whenever the maids were working and weren't on break.

"What did you want to ask me, your highness?" Tim put his hand up casually, "You can call me Tim if I can call you Raven."

Raven smirked knowing he sounded much like his older brother, "Okay _Tim_. What did you want?"

Tim sighed, "I'd like to train with you." She raised her eyebrow suspiciously. A request like that was truly unconventional. Normally, it was a family member who taught the royals.

"Why me?" she asked. He let out a sigh, "Please don't tell Richard I said this, but I don't want to learn from him. He does fight well, but he doesn't fight as well as you." She narrowed her eyes at the young prince, "Your brother fights just like your father." Tim already had an answer though, "Yes, but he doesn't have time to teach me. I don't want to learn from father because I'm afraid he's getting old and might hurt his back or something. You're older, yes, but you're quicker and you're stronger. I fought beside you today and noticed a big difference between you and Richard."

"What's that?" Raven asked curiously. He smiled, "You think and analyze before you act, it takes time but it gives you an advantage." She chuckled, "You got all that from one fight?" He ignored her sarcasm, "All the soldiers talk about how you can do these amazing kicks and flips. I don't want to learn from you so I can be _better_ then Richard, I want to learn from you so I can fight and defend my people."

The Tim in front of her was a spitting image of the Richard she grew up with. And she didn't want Tim to turn into the Richard she knew now. Raven stood up and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

"Are you sure teaching Prince Tim is a good idea, Rae? You barely teach the rest of us," pointed out Roy Harper. Raven shook her head, "The kid wants to learn."

"You sure it's not because you want him not to turn into Prince Richard now?" Raven glared at the redhead, "It's not the only reason. He wants to defend himself and I'd be a poor Major if I let the prince without some knowledge."

"What's Prince Richard gonna think?" asked Wally West, another soldier (Raven didn't hate that she lived down there with the men as much as she used to). She turned to the other redhead, "I don't care. He's busy conquering lands and doesn't have time to teach his brother. I'm doing him a favor."

"He's not that bad," Victor commented, "Sure he can be…harsh and violent…when he needs to be, but in the land, he treats everyone well."

With a scowl, Raven retorted, "He shouldn't have to be violent, Vic. If Azarathians can make peace with words, why can't Richard?"

Chuckling, Kaldur patted Raven on the back, "You're more of a pacifist then Prince Richard is, that is why you don't see the objective in violence." "Which is ironic considering you're the head of the army," said Wally, "Tim's probably going to learn from his big brother anyways."

Raven shook her head, "No. I won't let another royal Wayne turn into an arrogant dictator."

* * *

Richard, by command of Bruce, was showing his possible bride-to-be the sights of the castle, and was already bored to death. Barbara was sweet and nice but she wasn't exciting him much. His mind would wonder to other things.

Of course, it paid a lot of attention to Major Roth. Thinking about her luscious purple locks or her dazzling eyes or how his body could easily melt into the curves of her body was much more interesting then analyzing the history of each of the rocks that made up the Wayne castle.

As Richard and Barbara were currently standing in the throne room, something caught the prince's eye, distracting him again from the redhead (who was looking at the fireplace as if it was the most interesting thing in the world). Raven and Tim were…meditating? Or they were finish meditating because right as he looked over, Raven separated herself from the lotus position and was helping Tim untangle his legs. When he kicked her, they both began laughing.

Raven then forced Tim into a standing position as they begin stretching. She began putting her arms out in front of her, demonstrating some of her combat moves. And Richard couldn't help the agonizing feeling of…betrayal?

Raven was _teaching_. Raven never taught. Hell even _he_ didn't get to know how Raven could kick and flip and make it look as elegant as a swan dance. What made Tim so special?

* * *

Tim panted and splashed the pond water on his face. He didn't think learning all of this would be so difficult. Raven had him running around the courtyard or the castle grounds first. Then she would make him do a series of stretches. After she would teach him how to balance other things and his own body- at one point he was even forced to balance her. Finally, they would spar against each other.

He found it very interesting that in all of these, Raven would hand him a weapon that was twice as heavy as the real ones she normally carried. She said, "Practice with this weight, and you'll be much faster. But never rely on your weapon." Not to his surprise, she was right.

As Tim wiped the sweat from his forehead, he saw through the corner of his eye a Bo staff flying at him. Reflexively, he grabbed it and stood up immediately.

Raven smirked proudly, "We're just going to spar, okay?" He nodded, "Don't you think it's unfair that I'm all tired out though?" She shook her head, "You're blood should be pumping and you _should_ be ready. You're enemy isn't going to wait until you've freshened up, do you understand?" Tim nodded obediently and joked, "Okay. But don't be sad if you lose."

Raven shook her head and stood in a ready position, "I _expect_ you to win."

* * *

Richard- as well as everyone else- noticed a change in Tim. His behavior was very similar to…Raven's.

Whenever Tim passed a worker, Tim would politely say hello or offer help. Whenever Raven would take in her plate, Tim would follow without hesitation. Whenever Richard asked if he wanted to visit a village, Tim would scowl and then join Raven in the maid's courtyard.

His etiquette wasn't the only thing changing. Richard often noticed that he would sit in a lotus position whenever he was resting, or that he would balance things like books or plates on the top of his head- once even on his nose. And sometimes, he saw Tim doing series of flips on the bench in the garden.

Richard knew for a fact that he felt jealous. He just didn't know what of. Was it that he didn't like that Tim preferred to hang out with Raven over him? Or was it that he didn't like Raven spending this much time with his younger brother?

One night, Raven and Tim were taking their plates in, and Richard saw Tim showing off to Raven how he could balance the edge of his plate on his nose. Deciding to investigate, Richard took in his own plate towards the kitchen. He walked in and saw Raven, Tim, the chef Alfred, and Lieutenants Harper and West laughing as Tim and Raven would juggle plates.

What had gotten Tim so interested in Raven? And why did Raven spend so much time with Tim…and not himself?

* * *

Tim jumped back onto his feet and stood in ready position. Raven smirked, "Good, you don't stay down when they push you. You get back up!"

He decided to ignore that and ran towards the Major. Swinging his Bo Staff, he hit Raven against her stomach. She doubled over and groaned, but she didn't let the boy stop her. She grabbed the Bo Staff near her stomach and pulled it towards her. When Tim was forced closer, she punched his face. Tim held one hand over his eye, but knew that was just a distraction. Removing his hand, he narrowed his eyes and (as Raven taught him) he analyzed the different possible attacks.

Raven soon came after him, but using a defense strategy, he moved to the side. He jumped in the air and placed his foot against her back, pushing her lightly enough for her to feel it. Raven turned around and was taken by surprised when Tim roundhouse kicked her and she landed on her back.

Tim smiled widely, "I won, Rae!" She chuckled, "No you didn't." He stared at her confused, "But you're on the ground?" She chuckled again…and used her right leg to break the boy's balance. Tim landed on his back with a thud and looked up to see Raven standing over him, holding her hand out. With a smirk, she simply advised, "_Never_ get too cocky when you fight, even if you're sure your opponent isn't getting back up." Tim laughed and took Raven's hand, landing back on his feet.

"Very impressive," said a new voice. Raven turned and smiled, "Told you I could teach the kid, Harper." The other soldiers walked out congratulating Tim. Tim looked at Raven confused, "But I didn't win." Raven sighed and shook her head, "It's not about winning Tim. You're goal was to defend yourself. Now you can." He smiled up to her…and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Ignoring the awes from the other soldiers, Raven awkwardly pat the younger boy's back.

"I wasn't aware that there was a celebration here in the maid's courtyard." Raven turned her head up to see a stoic Richard. His face was emotionless but she knew already that he was angry.

Tim removed his arms from her waist, "Raven was just-" Richard interrupted his younger brother, "Is there a reason you didn't want _me_ to teach you?" Tim sheepishly said, "I just wanted to learn a new fighting style. Something different from you and dad."

Richard opened his mouth to say something when Raven interrupted, "Don't be mad at him, your highness. I'm the one that taught him." Richard glared at Raven and said (not taking his eyes of her in a bad way), "Everyone leave because I'd like to speak with Major Roth alone."

Finally alone, Richard said to her, "Why did you decide to teach my brother? You wouldn't even teach me?" Crossing her arms over her torso, Raven said, "I didn't want him to be like you?"

"You think how I fight makes me…a disappointment in you eyes?" he asked confused. "It's how you use you're combat knowledge," she shook her head, "He wanted to learn how to fight. I taught him." "I asked you once," countered Richard, "You didn't teach me."

"You didn't need my help," Raven said in monotone. Richard growled, "Dammit Raven, I don't understand you sometimes! Why are you choosing to spend your time with my brother and not me, the man that has always been your friend and has always…loved you?"

Raven grimaced, "Because he reminds me of the you that I love." When Richard didn't answer, Raven continued, "Richard I love you, but I don't love this you. I don't love this conquering imbecile who's so arrogant that his big head doesn't fit through the door. Tim…reminds me of the old you. Maybe I wanted to be stuck in the past for once."

Richard glared at Raven fiercely when she said, "It's not like I can spend time with you, anyways! You have a betrothed now!" He argued, "It's not official."

Raven exhaled sharply, "But it will be. You two will unite the kingdom. She'll sit in the castle kissing the heads of babies and you'll be out their taking new lands. It's how our world is now."

His expression softened, "And where will you be?" She looked at him sympathetically, "Making sure your brother can pick up after the ashes once you're done."

Richard paused before sighing, "I'm sorry, Raven." She raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Richard didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her hands and pulled Raven into his own embrace, burying his head into the soft skin of her neck. Raven wasn't used to all these hugs, so she awkwardly patted his back like she did to Tim.

"I don't want you to hate me," he said honestly, "I want you to be proud of me." She sighed and kissed the top of his head, "If things were different…" He ignored her trailing voice, "You think I'm a failure. It must be true if I turned to my brother as a new hope."

She bit her lower lip and brought Richard's head up, forcing him to look at her. He stared into her violet eyes as she said, "I think that you're on the deep end of the wrong side. You just need someone to bring you back."

"It's you, Raven," he stated, "It's not Barbara. It's you."

She shook her head, "I can't do anything about that. Your father wants you to unite the kingdoms." Richard sighed, "If everything you say about me is true, then uniting the kingdoms won't help anyone."

"Richard, treat people with kindness. It's a lot easier then it sounds. Stop destroying, and start building." He looked up at her, "You haven't given up on me?" She shook her head and kissed his forehead, "I've known you forever. You can get back from this."

"And what about us?"

She stared at the prince, "What about us?" He stood straighter and ran a hand against her cheek to her hair, "I don't want you to leave me." She sighed, "You know we can not be together." He shook his head, "Not really. I know that we're meant to be with each other. We love each other." (2)

"I can't unite kingdoms, Richard, I'm just a Major in the Gotham army," Raven reminded. He joked "You're a princess in my mind."

She lightly pushed Richard away, but was still touching his arms, "Richard…" He turned serious, "I'm tired of denying ourselves. I want to be with you. I don't care if it unites the kingdoms or gets me more land. I don't need land or wealth. I just need you."

Smiling sweetly, she chastely pecked his lips, "I need you too. I love you, Richard. But how can we be together?"

Richard bit the insides of his cheek, thinking. He looked once at Raven and exhaled, "I'll tell Barbara it's off."

"What?" Raven asked shocked. He shook his head, "I'm not happy with her, not like I am with you. And it's not fair to her for me to be with her when I'm in love with you. Father will be upset…but if it means I'll finally have you, so be it."

"You're going to sacrifice everything for me?" Raven asked. Richard nodded. Raven bit her lower lip and put her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her pale palm as she said, "I guess I was right, the _Robin_ I knew is still there."

"It just took some waiting," he said, kissing the insides of Raven's hand. She nodded in agreement, "And it will take more. You might've started a war with the kingdoms by ending it."

He groaned and buried his face into her hair, "Another war." She ran a hand through his hair and repeated what she said to Tim, "It's not about winning." He nodded again, "I know that now." She picked his head up and smiled, "And I know now that I have to wait to see my Robin again."

Richard asked, "Would you be willing to wait more? He's not going to come out over night." She smirked and kissed Richard's nose lightly, "I'm willing to wait for my happy ever after with you, Robin."

* * *

**How was it?**

_**1) Anyone who watches the TV Show, **__**Once Upon a Time**__** will understand the reference.**_

_**2) Yes I did give it a cheesy happy ending on purpose (in my idea the story takes place in the time of princesses and princes and those stories go far with happy endings…sorta).**_

**For the record, I wasn't going into much detail on how Richard would terrorize villages on purpose. I just wanted the fact that Raven was very disapproving of it to show how bad it was.**

**Please Read and Review and I hope you enjoyed the one shot!**


End file.
